In the past, establishing the correct calibration settings for photograph enlargers has been done on strictly a trial and error basis. The photographer would run a print, adjusting the exposure density of the photograph until he was satisfied. Then he would adjust the color filters, by trial and error, until he was satsified with its color. This expended valuable time and numerous sheets of expensive photography paper. Previously, there was no known system or technique by which a photographer could set the exposure density and color filters for optimum printing without expending costly paper and valuable time.